


A Helping Hand Always

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Incontinence, M/M, Wetting, babie Harry, band era, motherly Lou Teasdale, nappies, pure fluff, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Harry suffers with incontinence, but that doesn’t make Louis love him any less.Or Harry wets his nappy at a recording session and Louis isn’t available to change him. Thank goodness for Lou Teasdale
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A Helping Hand Always

"Hazza, darlin'," Louis lifted a curl off of Harry's face as he began to coax him awake, his voice gentle and laced with sweetness. Harry stirred a bit, his eyebrows furrowing as he realized that someone was waking him up. It seemed incredibly early, but maybe that was just because he had gone go bed so late last night. 

"Yeah, baby, time to get up. We have to go record," Louis reminded his sleep deprived boyfriend. Harry blinked his eyes awake, groaning at both the light and the fact that they had to go to the recording studio. It seemed they had had something scheduled every day for about a week, and all he wanted was a day off. 

Louis frowned. "I know, love, but it's only a few hours and then we can be home for the rest of the day. Are you wet?"

Harry sat up, pushing the covers back and peering down at the thick white nappy between his legs. He suffered from incontinence, which meant that he had little control over his bladder. He wore nappies both during the day and the night, but his nighttime nappies were much thicker. He was lucky to have a boyfriend as kind, loving, and understanding as Louis, as he would often be the one to change Harry if it wasn't Harry himself. Harry loved when Louis changed him because his hands were always so gentle and soft and he never made any bad comments to Harry about his incontinence. They had had many a conversation about it when Harry had been more insecure, and Louis would always tell him that it was something he couldn't help and it surely didn't stop him from loving him. Louis would love Harry no matter what because Harry was Louis' baby. 

Harry frowned. "I- I dunno."

Louis hummed softly. "You want me to check, baby?"

Harry simply nodded, still half asleep. Louis smiled at him lovingly. "Let's go to the loo, yeah? I'll bring your clothes and you can get changed in there." 

Harry nodded, swinging his lanky legs over the side of the bed before standing up and grabbing Louis' hand, which the older man had offered out to him. Louis led him into the ensuite bathroom, carrying Harry's outfit for the day, and set the clothes on the vanity. 

"Alright, let's see if you wet," he mumbled half to himself as he sat down on the toilet lid and brought Harry to stand in front of him. He began by peeling off the tabs of his nappy, pulling it through his legs soon after. He took a peek inside and found it to be slightly yellowed. "You did a bit, baby. A little dribble, I reckon." 

"Mm," Harry replied, watching as his boyfriend rolled up the nappy and stuffed it into the bin. 

"Let's get you clean now, sleepyhead. You gonna have a tired day today?" Louis asked as he retrieved a wipe, warming it in his hands so it wouldn't be too cold for Harry's sensitive skin. 

The curly haired man shrugged, a yawn escaping his lips as Louis began to wipe him clean. 

"I'm sure we can nap later if you wanted," Louis told him, gently pressing his penis to his right thigh as he inspected the crease between his left thigh and privite area. "This looks a bit raw, sweets. You want cream on it after?"

"Yes, please," Harry replied politely, turning around so Louis could clean his bum. 

"Okay, love," the older man ran a new wipe over both of Harry's buttocks before running it through his crack. Harry made to turn around then, but Louis told him to hold on for a moment before giving some extra attention to his hole. Harry never liked this part, but it had to be done. 

"I know, baby, I know," Louis nearly cooed as Harry whined lowly. "Did you do a poo last night?"

"Mhm," Harry blushed, sure Louis was asking because he hadn't wiped as thoroughly as could have. It wasn't his fault, though, as he had been cooking and needed to run back to the stove before anything boiled over. 

Louis could sense his baby's embarrassment. "It's alright, baby, no worries. I just wanna make sure you're cleaned properly so we don't have itchies."

"Woulda done a better job if I didn't have to rush back out to the stove, Lou," Harry explained as Louis finished up, turning back around and reaching for his clothes. 

"I'm sure you would've, love, s'alright. Wanna grab me another nappy?" 

Harry nodded, bending down and retrieving a daytime nappy from under the sink. He tucked it between his legs before inching back over to Louis, who helped him fasten the tabs. 

"All set, my love," Louis patted the front of Harry's nappy when he finished. "Gimme a kiss and then I'll leave you to it, yeah?" 

Harry smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips, and Louis told him to give him a shout if he needed any help (Harry was more than capable of completing the rest of his routine by himself, though). 

After about ten minutes, the curly haired lad ventured out of the bathroom and was met with a steaming cup of tea. "You want a granola bar for the road?"

"No thanks, babe," Harry took a sip of his tea, cussing when he realized it was a bit too hot. Louis chuckled before taking the mug and blowing on it. 

"Well, I'm gonna pack you one anyway in case you get hungry later. Ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Harry set his tea down in order to pull his jean jacket and boots on. Once the both of them were out the door, they took an elevator down to the lobby to meet their security guard. Louis had slung a small backpack over his shoulder that contained Harry's supplies (nappies, rash cream, wipes, snacks), but Lou Teasdale, their hair stylist, also had wipes and cream in her possession and sometimes even a nappy or two if she stole from Louis. It wasn't rare for her to change Harry sometimes when Louis was busy, and Liam had changed him a few times as well. Niall hadn't, but he was obviously aware of Harry's predicament and was nothing less than supportive. Harry of course knew how to change himself, but Louis always felt better if someone helped him, especially if he was tired. It really depended on what mood Harry was in whether or not he'd allow someone to give him a hand, as sometimes he was more willing than others. 

The car ride went by quickly, and though Louis tried to keep his boyfriend awake, Harry was asleep for most of it. Louis woke him up once they arrived at the studio, though, and they walked in alongside their bodygaurd and headed to the recording booth, where Liam and Niall were stood warming their voices up. Lou had come as well, just for kicks, as did the boys' stylist, Caroline. Currently, the both of them were in a room off to the side chatting about clothing options for the upcoming tour. 

"Mornin', lads," Louis greeted Niall and Liam, and both boys returned a greeting before continuing to warm up. Louis needed somewhere to put his bag, so he ventured down the hallway into the room Lou and Caroline were in, Harry following close behind. 

"Hey, salts," Lou greeted as they walked in, reaching out for Harry's bag as Louis removed it from his back. 

"Hi, Lou. Yeah, I just need somewhere to put this," Louis explained as he handed her the bag. 

Lou hummed, setting it beside her and reaching for Harry's cheeks. Harry smiled goofily and leant down, allowing Lou to peck both of his rosy cheeks. 

"You look tired this morning, honey buns," she commented, Caroline humming in agreement. 

"Didn't get much sleep last night. Me and Louis are gonna take a nap later when we're done recording."

"That we are," Louis smiled, rubbing Harry's nappy clad bum through his jeans. 

Lou and Caroline both smiled, and Caroline opened her mouth to say something before she was cut off by Niall popping his head into the room and asking for Louis on behalf of their vocal coach. Louis hurried out of the room, and Harry shrugged, opting to curl up on the sofa. 

"Harry, I've been looking at some graphic tees for you," Caroline unlocked her phone and handed it to Harry. "Do you like any of those?"

Harry halfheartedly scrolled through the selection. "Um- yeah, those are good."

"Yeah? Good, I'll order those. I'm sure you'll end up sharing, but you don't mind."

Harry hummed, snuggling into the sofa furthermore and yawning. "When did Ni and Li get here?"

"Bout an hour ago, salt," Lou replied. 

"Oh," Harry allowed his eyes to droop closed. 

"Hazza, I wouldn't sleep, darlin'. They could call you at any moment," Lou advised gently. She hated to see Harry so tired, but she knew it would only be worse if he fell asleep. 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go take a walk then. See what Louis' up to."

"Kay."

"When Harry returned, it was with a wet nappy and without Louis. Louis was in the recording booth, and therefore he was unable to change his boyfriend at the moment. 

"How was your walk? Wake you up any?" Caroline asked. 

Harry shrugged. "A little."

"Lou, I need the bag."

Lou set the backpack on her lap. "You want some help?"

Harry bit his lip. "I want Louis to help me, but he's recording."

"Bummer, love. Would you let me help you instead? I know you're tired," Lou reasoned. 

Harry rubbed at his eyes with closed fists before sighing and pouting. "Fine."

Lou smiled. "Let's go to the loo, yeah? I'll bring the bag."

With that, Harry began to lead the way to the bathroom just down the hall, opening the door for Lou like the gentleman he was. 

"Thanks, salt," Lou locked the door once Harry had made his way in. There were stalls, but they were too cramped and it worked out better just to lock the main door. 

By the time Lou turned around, Harry already had his jeans pooled around his ankles and was working on untaping his nappy. Lou strode over and helped him untape the soiled garment, and she then rolled it up and placed it in the bin. Next, she dug the wipes out of the bag and handed one to Harry, knowing he liked to clean himself first and then have her get any spots he may have missed with a second wipe. This time, though, Harry handed the wipe back to her. "You can just do it."

"Alrighty, babs. Spread 'em for me."

Harry blushed a bit and spread his legs, not the fondest of anyone but his boyfriend seeing him in such a vulnerable state, but Lou was like a mum to him so it was never that big of a deal. 

"What songs are you lot recordin' today?" Lou asked softly as she began to wipe Harry clean, noticing the rawness on the crease of his thigh that Louis had forgotten to put cream on. 

"Em- I know we're doing Stockholm Syndrome, but I dunno what else. Is there cream in that bag?" 

"Mhmm. I'll get it after I wipe your tush, okay?" 

"Kay," Harry shuffled around so Lou could have access to his bum, and Lou quickly but effectively wiped him clean before standing up and throwing the dirtied wipes away. 

"Wanna try a wee before we get another nappy on you, salt?"

Harry shrugged, cupping his manhood as he shuffled over to the urinals. Lou scrolled through Instagram for a few minutes while he tried to wee, and he was eventually able to do a little dribble. Lou ripped a bit of toilet paper off and handed it to him so he could wipe himself, and once Harry was finished, he flushed the toilet paper and waddled back over to Lou. 

"Here's your cream, hunny buns. You want some help or are you good?"

"I think I'm good," Harry replied, squeezing a bit of cream onto his finger before spreading it onto his skin. Once he was satisfied, he handed the tube back to Lou, and the woman tucked it away before retrieving a fresh nappy. Harry tucked it between his legs, and Lou helped him fasten the tabs. Once he was dressed again and each had washed their hands, they headed back to the room they had previously been in. 

Louis was still recording, but their vocal coach wanted Harry to start warming up so he'd be ready to go. Lou left him with the vocal coach, and when Louis finally made his way out of the booth, Harry pouted at him and opened his arms for a cuddle. Louis chuckled and wrapped his arms around his baby. 

"Miss me much?"

"Too much," Harry mumbled, sighing happily when Louis kissed his collarbone and then rubbed his bum. 

"You don't feel wet, honey, you haven't weed yet?" the smaller man spoke softly. 

"I did. Lou helped me."

"Oh, okay. Well, finish warming up, yeah? Wake up a bit."

"I'm trying, but I can't keep my eyes open," Harry grumbled. 

Louis chuckled again and patted his cheek to send him off. "Go see Sandra now, I'll fetch you in a bit."

Harry huffed but nonethless complied, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. Luckily recording only took about half an hour, but a few people from their record label wanted to meet with them as a group after. It was a casual meeting, so Harry figured it wouldn't be an issue for him to take a seat on his boyfriend's lap, but he soon realized he was wrong to have assumed ("If we could all be in our own seats, that would be great"). 

Louis still held his hand, though, and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder, nudging him every now and then if he thought he was falling asleep. 

Once the record label people finished their speel, the boys all packed up and got ready to head out to the cars, Louis making sure his baby was all zipped up in his jacket so he wouldn't be cold. 

On the way home, Harry dozed off against Louis, and it wasn't long before both of them were cuddled up in bed, Harry clad in just his nappy and an oversized cozy sweater. He was nearly on top of Louis, but the smaller man didn't have the heart to move him so he dealt with being slightly crushed. 

When Harry woke up, it was with a slightly wet and messy nappy that he was very pouty about. He didn't like messing in his nappies because Louis had to be extra thorough when cleaning him. Louis encouraged him to close his eyes for a bit longer, though, while he cleaned him up since he decided to just do it on the bed. After he was clean, Louis re-nappied him and settled him inbetween his legs so he could french braid his disheveled hair. The both of them then made a little something to eat along with some tea and chatted about upcoming events and such. Harry felt so lucky to have his Lou to take care of him, as he truly didn't know what he would do without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! It would make my heart super happy :) xxx


End file.
